Though Lovers Be lost
by Mecha74
Summary: Tommy's life has been destroyed forever because of the king of all monsters. Now he will seek vengeance!


THOUGH LOVERS BE LOST...

x

x

x

The cruise ship Eurodam off the eastern coast of the United States.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"We've got something funny here on the sonar."

"Really, what is it?"

Meanwhile up on deck…

"What's that?" One of the passengers asks as a massive swell of water begins to push up from the previously calm and quiet ocean near the ship.

Three rows of jagged dorsal plates break the surface as a leviathan like no other in the world makes its presence felt with an earthshaking roar. It was at that moment that everyone onboard panicked and scattered, either rushing back inside the ship or throwing themselves overboard. As Godzilla turned towards the ship, his dorsal plates beginning to glow, one female passenger makes a frantic call on her cell phone…it would be the last that she ever made…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I love you!"

That was the last thing that Tommy heard his wife scream into her cell phone before she was cut off and the line went dead.

She was onboard a cruise ship with some friends, Tommy wasn't able to go because of work obligations and disagreeing schedules. When rescue parties and a deep salvage crew set out to recover the ship and search for survivors…they succumbed to radiation sickness.

That was the first sign.

When parts of the charred hull that did not sink washed ashore and were examined, radiation burns and massive claw marks were evident.

That was the second sign.

Several weeks later when it was safe to return to site of the sunken ocean liner and the ship's distress call and video surveillance were recovered, the third and final sign unveiling the horrible truth was revealed.

"Godzilla." Tommy said to himself with a breathless sigh as he stood upon the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea.

Maritime watch gave constant updates on the monster's apparent location, using orbiting satellites and Geiger counters to track his movement. He would make landfall in just a couple of hours. Tommy stood motionless for what seemed like forever as the time for the monster's arrival drew nearer when he suddenly heard someone call to him from behind.

"Tommy?"

He turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Jason?"

"I thought I might find you here." Jason admitted to him.

"Of course, this was where I asked her to marry me after all." Tommy spoke getting slightly choked up as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Tommy, I loved her too."

"I know." Tommy said turning away, looking back out towards the open sea, "You two were friends long before I came into the picture after all."

"I've always been your friend too, Tommy. That's why I'm here."

"I know Jason."

"Tommy…I know what you're thinking, and I know that you're not just here to grieve."

"Your point being?"

"Don't do this…please."

"It killed my wife Jason, my wife and our unborn child. We had just found out it was going to be a boy…we even had a name already picked…Michael."

"Doing what you're going to do won't bring them back."

"What would you have me do Jason? Stand by and do nothing?" Tommy said spinning back around with more tears in his eyes. But there was not only sorrow there, but anger as well.

"Tommy, be reasonabl-"

"NO! YOU WERN'T THERE WHEN THEY RECOVERED HER BODY! YOU DIDN'T SEE IT! I DID! YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL THAT SHE HAD BEEN HUMAN ONCE!" Tommy seethed with rage!

"What will this accomplish?" Jason stammered trying desperately to reason with him, "Don't throw your life away like this!"

" She was my life, Jason!" Tommy spat furiously, "Without her and my son I have no reason to live!"

"This isn't what she would've wanted for you! Can't you see that?"

"Don't patronize me damnit!" Tommy roared pausing for a moment, "Besides…even if that god damned monster hadn't murdered my family you know this is where I'd be." Tommy finished in a slightly calmer tone.

"Tommy, our time has passed."

"Someone has to do something." Tommy countered.

"We aren't those people anymore."

"It has to be stopped."

"That life is over Tommy, for both of us."

"No Jason, me and you…we are what we'll always be. Neither time nor age will ever change that."

"The torch has been passed my old friend, it is up to others to carry on the fight now."

"They've already fallen Jason…and you know that. They died trying to stop Godzilla, there isn't anyone else left."

It was then that off in the distance with a terrible bellow and a surging wave of water that the king of all monsters erupted forth from the depths. The beast rose to a full vertical stance a visage truly terrifying to behold.

"Oh my god." Jason murmured taking a step back, meanwhile though Tommy's eyes remained locked upon the beast as he neither moved nor flinched in the least.

"Tommy! We have to get out of here right now!" Jason pleaded.

Tommy did not respond.

"Tommy I am begging you, please come with me!"

After long moments of silence Tommy finally turned toward Jason.

"Maybe you're right after all."

"I'm glad that you're finally seeing reason, now lets get the hell outta here!" Jason exclaimed as he turned to leave fully expecting Tommy to follow.

But all Jason got was a sharp blow to the back of the head as he felt consciousness leave him.

"I'm sorry Jason." Tommy said looking down at him out cold on the ground.

He then turned to see Godzilla walking upon the shore and into the city as mobilized heavy artillery opened fire to no avail, Godzilla's dorsal plates glowed as moments later they were wiped out as the entire area was sanitized by a radioactive firestorm.

It is then that Tommy reached into a leather pouch he had brought with him, pulling the dragon dagger out and bringing it up to his lips.

"One last time…old friend." Tommy whispered to himself as he trumpeted forth the powerful tones from the instrument.

As the music emanated from the dagger, out at sea the water began to churn and boil as the mighty and ancient form of the Dragonzord surfaced from beneath the waves with a deafening shriek. Lumbering ashore and up to the cliff where Tommy was standing the Dragonzord leaned in next to the edge as the control cockpit hatch opened in the top of the zord's head.

Back in the city Godzilla was laying waste to everything in sight when suddenly a salvo of finger missiles detonated upon his back causing him to stagger forward slightly. He turned to see the form of the Dragonzord charging towards him fast as the zord slammed into him with all the force it could muster. Actually piloting the zord himself rather than allowing the Dragonzord's A.I. to do the work Tommy put the zord into a fierce series of punches, strikes and chops attempting to topple their much larger adversary. But Godzilla was barely budged by the assault as he literally glared through the face of the Dragonzord as if his eyes were piercing Tommy's very soul. It was then that the kaiju retaliated with some strikes of his own as the zord was rocked and eventually knocked down. Tommy was jarred by the fall and didn't have enough time to react as Godzilla swung his massive tail around into the prone mech sending it flying and crashing down through a series of buildings. Tommy righted the Dragonzord quickly firing off round after round of finger missiles but with the monster's ire now raised, Godzilla marched through them paying little heed to the attack as his dorsal plates began to glow.

"Fall damn you, fall!" Tommy cursed aloud as Godzilla fired his breath.

The Dragonzord barely dodged out of the way in time as the powerful blast seared past him. The Dragonzord grabbed one of the felled structures as it rolled and upon flipping back up hurled it at Godzilla who took the brunt of the impact to his head and chest. Granted it was more of a distraction tactic as when Godzilla cleared the shattered remnants of the building from himself he saw the Dragonzord upon him again having closed the gap between them as he hit the saurian juggernaut with a point blank missile volley to his face and then drove his tail drill right into the monster's neck. Tommy however watched in disbelief as the drill tip not only failed to pierce the kaiju's hide but actually broke no less! Dumbfounded for a moment Tommy hesitated…it would prove to be a disastrous mistake.

Snarling angrily Godzilla suddenly grabbed the Dragonzord's wrists, snapping to his senses Tommy fought against the kaiju king's strength pushing the zord's hydraulics to their limit. But the Dragonzord's mechanical might proved no match as Godzilla eventually bent the zord's arms back on themselves in a manner that they were not meant to as the joints finally cracked, snapped and gave way! The Dragonzord staggered back with its now useless arms dangling at its sides while inside the cockpit in a fit of panic and rage Tommy swung the zord's tail around in a futile attack as Godzilla caught the tail in his grasp and then ripped it from the zord's body! It was done so with enough sufficient force to also send the zord flying as he does so as it came crashing down. For all intents and purposes the Dragonzord was now useless, but Tommy refused to give up as he forced the controls to push the Dragonzord back up once more. Godzilla looked on as the zord rose while inside the cockpit Tommy's hate filled gaze met Godzilla's as he stared vengefully into the eyes of his wife's murderer.

"Were those malicious eyes the last thing she saw before you killed her?" He hissed as with an almost inhuman howl he charged the Dragonzord towards Godzilla once more, it proved to be Tommy's last mistake as he was met with a powerful blast of Godzilla's breath which knocked the zord offline as explosions burst within the cockpit. The Dragonzord then toppled over, never to rise again. Inside the zord Tommy was badly burned and bleeding as he fought to stay conscious. In the end he knew he couldn't win, even before the fight began he knew he was dead, but it didn't matter to him. As Godzilla advanced on the beaten war machine his dorsal plates began to glow once more, Tommy meanwhile pulled out a picture of his beloved wife and stared at it longingly.

"Kimberly…I'll love you always…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Though lovers be lost, love shall not...and death shall have no dominion."

-Dylan Thomas

THE END


End file.
